civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Smith D. Atkins
|died= |placeofbirth= Horseheads, New York |placeofdeath= Freeport, Illinois |placeofburial= City Cemetery in Freeport |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Smith Dykins Atkins |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1861–65 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= newspaper editor, postmaster, author }} Smith Dykins Atkins (June 9, 1836 – March 27, 1913) was an American newspaper editor, lawyer, and a Union general during the American Civil War. After hostilities ended he returned to his editorial work and became an author. Early life and career Atkins was born in Horseheads, New York, in 1836. He moved to Illinois in 1845 and later entered the Rock River Seminary in Mount Morris. He also became editor of the town's Gazette and began practicing law.Eicher, p. 109. Civil War service Atkins chose to defend the Union cause and entered the volunteer ranks of his home state, serving in the western theater of the conflict. He was appointed a captain in the 11th Illinois Infantry on April 30, 1861, and was promoted to major on March 21, 1862. By April he was assistant Adjutant General of the 4th Division in the Army of the Tennessee, but resigned on April 17. Atkins re-entered military service that fall when he was appointed the colonel of the 92nd Illinois Mounted Infantry on September 4, 1862. By February 1863 he was given brigade command in the Army of Kentucky (Department of the Cumberland) until June 8. Next he commanded a brigade in the Army of the Cumberland's Reserve Corps until July 15, when he was transferred to the Department's Cavalry Corps. He then commanded two brigades of cavalry of the Department of the Cumberland and one in the Military Department of the Mississippi in 1864 and into 1865. Atkins was rewarded twice for his Civil War conduct in 1865, appointed to the rank of brevet brigadier general on January 12, and to the rank of brevet major general on March 13. At the end of the war he was mustered out of the volunteer service on June 21 and returned to his civilian life in Illinois. Postbellum Atkins became editor of Freeport's Daily Journal newspaper and also was the city's postmaster. He published at least two books; Democracy and Dred Scott in 1860 and Abraham Lincoln in 1909. He also wrote "With Sherman's Cavalry Marching Through Georgia" publishing date. Atkins died in Freeport in 1913, and is buried there in City Cemetery. Brigade commands Smith Dykins Atkins commanded several brigades in the Union Army during the American Civil War. The units and dates were: Infantry * 2nd Brigade, Absalom Baird's Division, Department of the Cumberland (February – June 8, 1863) * 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Reserve Corps, Army of the Cumberland (June 8 – July 15, 1863) Cavalry * 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, Cavalry Corps, Department of the Cumberland (January 28 – February 20, 1864) * 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, Cavalry Corps, Department of the Cumberland (May 13 – May 21, 1864) * 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Cavalry Corps, Military Division of the Mississippi (November 5, 1864 – January 12, 1865) See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. Category:1836 births Category:1913 deaths Category:People from Horseheads, New York Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:People of Illinois in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals